The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A form includes form elements, such as fields to be filled out, or labels that clarify the purposes or meanings of other form elements. A form is generally a useful tool for soliciting information and building a document. A digital form can include various types of graphical input elements that implement fields, such as a radio button, a check box, a drop-down list, a file-upload button, or a calendar tool. Interaction with some of these graphical input elements might require multiple steps. Forms used for a specific purpose, such as invoicing, typically include similar but not necessarily identical form elements and layouts. Given how common forms are used, it could be time-consuming to complete many similar forms. It would be helpful to have a system that can automatically recognize form elements in a form, determine actions to be performed on the form elements, and automatically complete the form.